


Playing Pretend

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Language, NSFW, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ryan are joking around about him acting like a shy virgin, but then it turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Pretend

“I can’t believe I’ve never asked you this before,” Ryan says. “But, do you have any fantasies?”

You raise your eyebrow him as you trace patterns on his bare chest. You’ve been in bed for awhile and he had just thoroughly satisfied you not even an hour ago. In fact, you both were still very much naked and your body was still buzzing pleasantly from the experience. “Fantasies?” you ask.

He smirks down at you. “Yeah you know,” he pulls you closer and lets his hand travel down your hip. “Dirty fantasies. Things you want us to do someday.”

You laugh. “I knew what you meant by fantasies,” you say. “It was more of a question of what kind of fantasies. Do you have any?”

“I asked you first.”

“Tough shit, answer the question.”

He chuckles and pulls you up so you’re now sprawled across his chest. You rest your chin on your folded hands and wait for his answer. “Well,” he says, looking thoughtful. “I did have one where I tied you up and ravished you, but we did that already. Lived up to the fantasy and then some.” You roll your eyes. “I don’t know, I guess the usual stuff. I’d love to see you play the shy student or intern who comes into my office…” his voice trails off and you can tell he’s disappeared into his own head because he gets a glazed look in his eyes and his cock twitches against your thigh.

You poke him to snap him out of his daze. “Focus,” you say.

“Oh I’m focusing alright,” he teases, pulling you tighter against him and leaning in for a kiss. You sigh at the contact and kiss him back. After a minute or two he pulls away. “Your turn to answer.”

You think about the question. Any fantasies you had had starring Ryan had only one thing in common, which was basically you having sex. At least, before you started dating they were. You don’t really fantasize about anything outlandish such as tying him up...though you did still owe him for that.

You will say the thought of Ryan being at your mercy for a change is appealing. You wonder what it would be like if he didn’t know you. If he was actually shy about his sexuality.

“You’ve thought of something, haven’t you?” he asks.

“Well, sort of,” you say.

He grins. “Tell me,” he insists.

“It’s more of a curiosity than a fantasy,” you admit. “But, I wonder what it would be like if you were all shy and...I don’t know. What’s the the word I’m looking for…”

You try to think of the right word while Ryan stares at you. You realize he’s not saying anything and sit up to frown down at him. “What’s wrong?” you ask, moving so you’re straddling his waist. He looks at you for a moment with a blank expression, before his eyebrows draw together and his eyes widen.

“Wow…” he says in a voice that is filled with awe. It’s slightly higher pitched than usual. Almost like he is trying to sound younger. “You’re…you’re naked on top of me.”

You frown down at him with confusion. “Of course I am,” you say confused. “Why-?” It hits you when you see his eyebrow raise briefly, before the look of wonder is back on his face. “Ohhhhh, I see.” You play along. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

He shakes his head rapidly. “No!” he says quickly, his voice cracking slightly. “I mean,” he clears his throat. “No. It’s just. Wow…”

You can’t help it, you laugh. Ryan bursts out laughing too.

“Stop laughing, you’re making me break character,” he chastises.

“I’m sorry,” you apologize through your giggles. “You play that character way too well.”

“Well I was a virgin once in my life,” he says. “I remember how it felt.”

“Is that what you’re doing?” you ask. “Playing a virgin?”

“It’s your fantasy isn’t it?” he asks with a grin. “Being the dominant, experienced one? Me being all shy and unsure…”

You have to admit it does send a spark of desire through you. You smirk and lean down, pressing your lips against his in an insistent and hard kiss. When you pull away, his eyes are wide again and you know he’s back in character. “Was that okay?” you ask him.

He nods. “Yeah,” he says, sounding breathless. “Yeah. Definitely.”

You lean down to kiss him again, except this time you roll over and pull him on top of you. “Wait, shouldn’t you be on top?” he sputters. “I mean, you have more experience than I do.”

It’s so hard for you not to laugh. You don’t want to break character again and Ryan is doing such a good job. You hold back your laugh and smile. “It’s okay,” you tell him. “I’m going to show you what to do.”

“O-Okay…”

You pull him into a kiss, slipping your tongue past his lips to explore his mouth. His tongue strokes yours hesitantly and the feeling shoots fire through your body. You arch your back and press yourself up against him, but he doesn’t make a move to touch you. You blindly search for his hand. When you find it, you bring it to your chest and make him cup your breast.

His touch is soft and unsure as he gently runs his thumb across your nipple. You let out a soft moan and he does it again. After a few seconds you take his hand and slowly push it down your body until it’s resting between your legs.

Your fingers slide to meet his and you guide him to where you want him to touch. His fingers gently stroke your sex with the hesitation and care that comes from inexperience.

Regardless, it makes you moan.

Your fingers are entwined with his as you show him how you like being touched. He’s staring at you the entire time, his wide eyes focused on your face. This time when you kiss him, he’s a little more forceful and his tongue meets yours eagerly. Slowly you pull your hand away and let him take over.

His strokes become firmer the more noise you make and his mouth trails down your neck to your breasts. When he takes one of your nipples into his mouth, you moan loudly. His tongue is soft and tender as it swirls around the sensitive bud, his fingers continuing their exploration.

“More,” you say softly. His hands stills and he looks up at you questioningly. You take his hand again and guide his finger inside of you, gasping as he breaches your sensitive sex. “Yes, just like that.”

His mouth falls back to your nipple as he gives you a few experimental strokes with his finger. You moan and slide your hands up his back, scratching him lightly with your nails. You feel him shudder and you smirk. His mouth eventually moves to your other nipple and his finger picks up the pace, caressing your insides with firmer, more confident strokes.

You slip a hand into his hair and pull his head up from your chest so you can kiss him. His kiss is eager and urgent and you reach between your bodies to grab his hardened member. It’s his turn to moan and he buries his face in your neck as you give him a few firm strokes, swiping his engorged tip with your thumb several times.

“Ready when you are,” you whisper to him, giving him a gentle squeeze.

He removes his finger slowly and pulls away to line himself up.

His face is narrowed with concentration as he takes hold of himself and presses his tip against your ready entrance. His eyes flicker up to yours before he slowly slides into you. You see his mask slip for a moment once he’s fully inside of you, but then the shy virgin is back and his forehead is against yours.

“Are-Are you okay?” he asks in a soft voice.

You kiss him and wrap your legs around his waist, drawing him in even deeper. He pulls away from the kiss to gasp and you take the opportunity to attach your mouth to his neck. The first pumps of his hips are gentle and hesitant, but soon he falls into a steady rhythm. Now that he’s finally inside of you, you find you’re growing antsy. Slow is nice, but it’s not what you want. Hesitant Ryan is fun and all, but dominant, confident Ryan is even better.

You move your hips along with his, hoping for more.

“Ok...act over,” you say, panting slightly.

Ryan looks at you with confusion, “Am I doing something wrong?” he asks.

You yank his head down and kiss him hard, clenching around him. You know it drives him crazy when you do that. So you do it again. When he pulls away from the kiss, virgin Ryan is gone. Your Ryan is smirking down at you. Without a word he picks up the pace and his thrusts are deeper, more direct. Your body spasms with pleasure and you moan with satisfaction.

His mouth is assaulting yours again and one hand slides up your leg to grip your thigh.

“You prefer me this way, don’t you?” he purrs, his mouth kissing along your jaw.

You manage a nod, biting your lip as he hits the right spot. Every thrust is now directed there and your orgasm suddenly hits you out of nowhere. As you ride out the waves of pleasure, he keeps going, his grip on your leg tightening as he gets closer and closer to reaching his end. His mouth blindly seeks your and you swallow his moan as he unravels above you.

He keeps moving his hips as he comes, and when he’s spent he slows down and eventually stops. You’re both panting. The next time he moves it’s to roll over next to you.

“That was...something,” you say when you can speak.

He gives a breathless chuckle. “It was so hard not to just…” he makes a grabbing motion with his hands. He glances over at you. “Was it what you expected?”

You smile and drape yourself over his chest. “It was fun,” you admit. “But I prefer normal Ryan over virgin Ryan. Normal Ryan knows exactly what I like and how I like it.”

“Damn straight,” he says, pulling you closer as you pull the comforter over the both of you. “Next time we do one of mine.”

“Oh?” you ask, raising an eyebrow.

“You don’t have any plaid skirts do you?”

“I’m sure I can find something.”


End file.
